The increased computational capability of mobile communication devices makes them a convenient and effective platform on which to perform multiple functions or operations that may be of interest to a user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.